Memories Off VS Clannad: Tomodachi no Omoide
by Xiaosi Buanhu
Summary: -Dropped- Repost of original with fixes to Chapter One, original story deleted. When Hamasaki High School inadvertently closes, Tomoya must put up with a new classmate as Kyou and Ryou battle the game of love to make Tomoya understand other girls feelings
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: This is my first crossover fanfiction. It was actually really difficult to write, especially when I tried to keep the characters (excluding the teacher) in personality. I do not own the Memories Off or Clannad characters that will be displayed in this story. They belong to KID/5pb and Key respectively. This story is based around the Memories Off series (Notably 2nd and You that became a Memory) and Clannad Anime Episode #20. This is also in Misc Anime, as putting it in the Clannad section would be demeaning to the Memories Off side of the story. Enjoy the reading.

**Memories Off VS Clannad**

**Tomodachi no Omoide**

**Chapter I**

Okazaki Tomoya awoke, finding himself alone in the empty classroom. Looking out the window, he found that it was already sunset. He let out a sigh and got out of his seat, picking up his bag and heading for the shoe lockers. After changing shoes and leaving the school building, he headed for the Furukawa bakery, since going to his real home would prove problematic.

Upon reaching the bottom of the hill, he made to cross the road when he heard a girl's voice behind him shouting. 'Look out! Move!' Came the girls words, but Tomoya didn't have time to react. He felt an incredible force collide with his back, sending several feet forward, face-down on the concrete. Within seconds, he rolled over and sat up, with an angry expression on his face. 'What the hell?!' He shouted at the girl. 'Why did you run into me like that?!' He asked in a rude manner. The girl picked herself up before turning to face him. 'It's your fault for not moving!' She shouted back at the senior grader.

The girl was wearing a different school uniform. It was mostly a sailor-style uniform with a pink ribbon over the bust. Her hair was slightly shorter than Furukawa Nagisa's but flowed outwards as it reached the tips, and was a greyish-turquoise color. 'Mou' She murmured, getting to her feet. 'Now I'm really late because of you.' She complained, brushing herself down. 'My fault?' Tomoya asked bluntly, only to get an answer shot straight back at him. 'You didn't move when I asked. So it's your fault.' She said, before running away and down the street. Tomoya picked himself up, brushed himself down then picked up his bag. 'What a strange girl.' He thought to himself, before shaking his head and continuing to the bakery.

When he got there, he was surprised to find the store still open. Entering the building, he saw a girl with greyish-black hair tied into two long ponytails stood at the counter, wearing the same uniform as the girl who ran into him earlier. She was eating something that resembled bread that only Sanae would bake. From behind the female figure came a grown man's voice. 'So there you are, brat.' Akio's voice came, as he moved his head so he could be seen past the girl. 'It's about time you got back. I want to close the store but this girl keeps eating Sanae's bread. I swear, how is that thing nice? Tiramisu and Sushi flavoured bread…tch, it's like a recipe for disaster.' He complained without thinking his words through. The man looked up at Tomoya, who simply pointed at the doorway where Sanae was stood, her eyes welling up with tears. 'My bread…my bread is…Furukawa bakery's disaster?!' She cried, running out the store with her head in her hands in the usual fashion. This barely gave Akio any time to react. As the girl at the counter was about to take another bite out of a piece of bread, the bakery owner stole it off her, shoved it halfway into his mouth and bolted out of the store after his wife, shouting with a muffled voice that he loved the bread.

Tomoya sighed and made his way to the door that led upstairs, when Nagisa appeared. 'Okazaki-san, okairi nasai.' She said, smiling to her best friend, before noticing the girl at the counter. 'Oh, konbanwa.' She said with the same smile, before noticing the bread on the counter. 'Eh?!' The timid girl squeaked, realising that the other girl was happily eating the bread. 'You're eating the Tiramisu and Sushi deluxe bread?!' She asked in with a shocked expression and tone of voice to match. The girl at the counter looked to Nagisa, smiling. 'Yes, but there's no sushi in it, which is what makes it so good.' The girl answered. Tomoya looked at her blankly, before heading to the kitchen to find cut up sushi on the side next to the sink. 'Sanae-san…' He said with a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief, before heading downstairs to the girls. 'Nagisa.' He said. 'Your mom didn't put any sushi in the bread.' He said with a sense of relief, placing his school bag on the floor by the door. The girl finished one more round of bread before bowing to the two. 'Thank you for the food.' She said politely with a smile. 'I'm Shirakawa Hotaru, nice to meet you.' She continued, as she took out her cell phone to check the time. Nagisa stepped forward and made a slight bow nervously. 'Furukawa Na--' She began before Hotaru yelled in surprise, running out of the store shouting 'Ken-chan! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm coming now!', leaving the two behind in a state of confusion, looking at each other. 'I wonder what was up with her.' Nagisa said, thinking aloud. Tomoya headed back upstairs, answering with: 'I don't want to get involved in it. I'm going to bed.' Nagisa watched as he disappeared at the top of the stairs, looking worried.

The next day at school, Tomoya was sat at his desk during home-room, staring out the window absent-mindedly. Sunohara Youhei attempted to get his attention, but it didn't work no matter how he tried. After Youhei's attempts, Fujibayashi Ryou approached Tomoya. 'Okazaki-kun, did you hear?' She asked in her usual polite manner, looking down at him with a sweet smile that would normally take the hearts of boys. Tomoya turned and looked up at her. 'Hear what, Fujibayashi?' He asked in response. Youhei just stared at the two in shock, mainly because his best friend responded to Ryou and not him. 'We're getting new classmates.' She said, retaining her smile. Tomoya looked at her blankly and turned to face out the window again. 'That's cool.' He said simply, in an uninterested tone. Ryou frowned at him, looking at little upset as she hoped to hold a better conversation with him. As she turned to head for her seat, Youhei stopped her. 'New classmates?!' He exclaimed loudly, with a mischievous grin slapped on his face. 'I hope they're cute girls…' he giggled psychotically. 'As cute as Iinchou-san…' he continued, before he found himself hit around the head and unconscious on the floor. Tomoya looked back to see Kyou standing over the perverted male in anger. 'How many times do I have to tell you to leave my sister alone?!' She shouted down at him, aware that the class was watching but not caring that they were. Ryou raised her hand slightly towards Kyou, shaking. 'Onee-chan, it's okay, I could have dealed with it…' She said before being cut off. 'You need to hurt him if he becomes perverted. I told you so, don't be afraid.' The elder twin sighed, backing off. 'Well, at least that problem's taken care of. Later.' She said, walking out in a proud manner, leaving Tomoya and Ryou with a blonde male mess on the floor.

After placing Youhei back into his chair, the two took their seats as their home-room teacher entered. 'Ohayou, class.' He said, looking at all his students bar Youhei and Tomoya, who was looking out the window again. 'As I'm sure you've heard, we're having some new additions to this school, as Hamasaki High School has closed down.' The teacher continued. 'We have the privilege of allowing the students from that school to attend this school. We hope that all students from the schools can get along.' He said, smiling. 'Well, we better start letting our new friends enter the case.' He carried on, looking at the door. 'You can all come in now.' She called. The door opened, revealing boys and girls wearing a different uniform, the girls wearing the same uniform as Hotaru and the other girl Tomoya saw the previous day. The last person to enter was a female, which made Tomoya unconsciously look away from the window and to the new classmates who were lined in front of the board, looking at each of them individually. When he got to the final girl, his eyes widened in shock. It was the same girl who ran into him the previous day. He stood up and pointed at her instantly, shouting at her: 'You--!' The class looked at him, then at her when she shouted back : 'What are you doing here, roadblock?!' The teacher looked at Tomoya simply, then at the girl. 'Well, looks like Okazaki made a quick friend out of Tobise Tomoe. Tobise, your seat is where that blonde kid next to Okazaki is.' He said instructively, pointing at Youhei. Ryou looked at Tomoya, then at Tomoe, confused. Little did the trio know that this situation had sparked a ferocious battle of hearts…

**Next Chapter: Engeki Trouble**


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note:** Once again, I do not own the Clannad characters (Key) or the Memories Off characters (KID). Memories Off 2nd OVA and Clannad TV episode 20-22 inspired. Enjoy.

**Memories Off VS Clannad  
Tomodachi no Omoide  
Chapter II**

Tomoya went to the library reference room at lunchtime, to avoid Tomoe, Youhei and the other classmates. Upon entering, he was greeted by Miyazawa Yukine in the usual fashion while he took a seat at the table. When she put the tea on the table, the second year noticed his facial expression. 'Okazaki-san, is something the matter?' She asked, worried that something had happened to him, which was in fact the case. 'Oh, some girl who ran into me yesterday and didn't apologise is sitting next to me in class.' He didn't look at Yukine as he answered. 'Someone who transferred from Hamasaki or something.' He added, taking the tea that had been prepared for him.

'Oh, a Hamasaki High School student?' Yukine asked, as if she realised something. 'We have some people in my class from that school too.' She said with a smile. 'I think one of their names was…Souma Megumi? It'll come back to me.' She finished, taking a seat opposite him. Tomoya placed the cup back on the table. 'Say, do you have any charm books that can help get rid of people?' He asked without a second thought, hoping there was a way to get rid of Tomoe quickly. Yukine looked at him with a confused expression, much like that when she was told to run for her life at Kotomi's violin recital, before answering simply: 'No, there's no such thing as those. Why?'

Tomoya looked out of the window, it was by chance that the same girl he wanted to get rid of was passing by. 'Her.' He said plainly. 'I don't want her here.' Yukine turned to see Tomoe walk by the window and out of sight, then she turned back around and began speaking. 'Strange… I didn't know you were the type to judge people.' She said, as she lifted her teacup. The senior laughed. 'No no, that's Sunohara's job.' He said, waving his hand, before realising what she had said. 'Ah.' Yukine placed her cup onto the table as he stood up. 'Thanks for the tea.' He said as he bowed, before heading out the reference room. The sophomore watched him leave, before laughing slightly at his actions.

Throughout the afternoon, Tomoya spent his lessons looking at Tomoe, wondering whose fault it really was for the event the previous evening, and out of the window so attention wouldn't be drawn to him. After the end of school bell rang, Tomoya left instantly, heading for the Theatre Club room. He arrived, finding the rest of the club members there, discussing something. Nagisa looked up at him, welcoming him on the spot. 'Okazaki-san, we've heard a new club member wants to join.' She said happily, with a smile to match. 'Oh?' He answered, walking over to the group.

'You say "Oh?" so simply when it could be a cute girl?!' Youhei shouted at him, forcing Tomoya to share glances with Kyou. 'If it's such a cute girl, I could ask her to date me, then we could walk on the beach together, and if she's strong, I could get her to defeat Tomoyo-san!' He said with enthused triumph whilst Tomoya opened the window, before stepping over to where the girls had moved to while Youhei was speaking his dreams. 'Defeat me?' A familiar voice came from the door, which sent a chill down the blonde senior's spine. He slowly turned around to see Sakagami Tomoyo standing there with a girl behind her. 'Ah…h-hey…' He said in fear, knowing what was coming next. 'Tomoyo-san, how are yo-' He finished his sentence with a shrill scream as the Student Council President kicked him through the open window into a tree. 'What a pain…' She said, shaking her head and looking up at the rest of the club. 'How do you guys put up with it.' Before Tomoya and Kyou answered with 'We don't.', Nagisa stepped forward and innocently said 'Sunohara-san is Sunohara-san.'

Tomoyo looked down at her rival, smiling slightly. 'I brought your new club member.' She said, looking to the door. 'Tobise-san, come on in.' She said to the girl at the door. Tomoya looked at Tomoe as she entered the room, shocked that she was the new member. Before he could say anything, Ryou stepped forward. 'Um…you're Tobise-san from class, right?' She asked nervously, smiling at her new classmate weakly. Tomoe looked across at her, smiling. 'Yep!' She answered quickly, before noticing Tomoya looking at her. 'You again?!' She shouted, gaining Tomoyo and Kyou's attentions. 'Tomoya…' Kyou said slowly, an menacing aura around her as she took a step closer to the male senior. 'Did you do something to her…?' Tomoyo asked slowly, the same menacing aura appearing around her as she approached Tomoya. Nagisa, Kotomi and Ryou watched the spectacle.

Tomoya took a step backwards and stood his ground. 'I didn't do anything, she just ran into me yesterday and didn't apologise.' He said simply, trying to stop the girls from laying a punch on him. 'That's because there's nothing for me to apologise for.' Tomoe said quickly. 'You should've moved like I asked.' She added, looking at the floor. Tomoyo stopped, looked at Tomoe, then at Tomoya, before asking them for both their stories.

After both had finished giving their accounts on the previous day, the Student Council President stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking. 'Tomoya.' She said, looking at him. 'Apologise to her for not moving when she asked.' She added, before turning to Tomoe. 'Tobise-san, apologise to him for running into him. You should at least know it's dangerous to run down hills.' She finished, heading for the door. 'And I wish you luck with your new club.' She said, leaving the room swiftly. The other girls in the room watched Tomoya and Tomoe stare each other down in what appeared to be anger until both apologised to each other at the same time. By this point, the day's club activities had been wasted with the issue of the two. Everyone, aside Youhei who was unconscious in the tree he landed in earlier, went home as a result.

On their way home, Kyou looked at her younger twin sister who had a disappointed expression on her face from the club-time. 'Oi.' She said, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder. 'Try not to worry about it.' She continued, hoping she could cheer up Ryou. 'We'll get you together with Tomoya, don't worry.' She said with enthusiasm, smiling brightly. The timid girl looked at her sister worriedly, forcing her sister to step back in confusion. 'Onee-chan…' She said, holding three tarot cards in her hands. 'Another rival's appeared…' Kyou stared at her sister as she spoke those words, shocked and trying to take them in. This didn't mean anything good for the twins, and time would tell them the answer…

**Next Chapter: Hearts that want to open up.**


End file.
